


Welcome to New Orleans

by Stella_Omega



Category: Escape from New York/LA
Genre: Gunplay, Other, POV Original Character, Plot What Plot, Queer Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Omega/pseuds/Stella_Omega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue owes $700,000 to a very bad man; PWP inspired by Kurt Russel's inimitable character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to New Orleans

When Eli came in from the street, Snake walked in behind him. That bad man back in her life again. Dumb fuck Eli, all grinning like a dog. Said; “Blue, honey I got someone special to meet you.” Said; “This is Snake, Miss Blue, come to meet you. You two got a lot in common.”

“I think not, little man,” she said.

“Wait,” said Snake. “I know that voice.” Blue sucked in a breath. Got her attitude up before she ever turned around.

He was closer than she thought he’d be, when she did. Made her blink, she never heard no footsteps, just he was there, almost up against her. Bad man. “Welcome to Nola baby.”

“Carjack Franklin.” Snake looked surprised for a minute. He looked up and down slow.

“That ain’t my name, mister.” She lifted her head at him.

Eli behind him, trying to eat it all up with his eyes. Bringing the King of the Road to the Queen of New Orleans. Get near to a little power, Eli, warm his hands at someone else’s fire. Grab a bone to eat if someone threw it. “Do you two know each other?”

The bad man looked tired. Tired looked good on him, though. Lines in his face that weren’t there before. “I left you in Cincinnati,” he said in his dead whisper.

“Bull shit,” she said. “I left you, baby–”

“Left me for the cops, Jack.”

“The name is Blue, man, you better get that straight first off. And you don’t come in here singing that tune cause this is my town.” She looked into his face. His one eye burning blue. The black patch gleaming, like it knows something the sighted can’t know. The sneer come back. Eli still wanted to know, well screw him. “You ain’t changed, you loser.”

“You have.” He dropped to one knee before her, shockingly, and clasped her ankle. The hand dragged up her leg, slow and strong. He came up with it. He must have heard her heart pound. Bad, bad man, dangerous man. His face was just inches from hers, his breath hot on her face. She could smell his sour stench, dust and oil and blood. The hand gloating over its new possession. “Naw,” he whispered, “You ain’t changed, Carjack. You still keep your weapon right where you always did. Between your legs.” The little pistol brushed her cheek gently.

She tossed her head making all the extensions fly out. He moved away from their whiplike action. “That ain’t all I keep there baby.”

“Oh yeah?” He pushed in deeper. “What have you got that I haven’t seen.”

“Everything money can buy.” She hefted her tits at him.

“My money.”

“What are you doing here, damn you?”

“Vacation.”

She couldn’t stand it, that hand on her. Not that hand. “Eli, you gonna die in one minute, you don’t get outta this room.” The door shut on him before she finished talking. Snake took his hand away. Look at that man, danger walking. Snake Plissken, end of the world. Bad man, bad man.

“Are you tired, Snake?” Stupid!

“Guess so.” He didn’t act tired, poised for any action.

“I got a safe place.” She turned her back on him. Walked to the room where her bed was. Strutting. No footfall, no breath behind her. Just the stirring of the little hairs on her neck to tell her the man was with her.

“You look good Jack,” he said from behind her.

“The name is Blue!” She spun on her heel. He was grinning. “And you look like shit.”

“Always do.” Snake swung himself onto the platform bed with a grunt. Blue pulled up a chair to sit.

“What’s on the other side of this wall?” He still held her gun, sighting around the room with it.

“Ten feet packed earth. Got masonry outside of that, I got guards out front. There’s an automatic right by the wall there, got a full clip in it. Feel a little safer?”

“Guess so.” He reached for the Glock, checked the clip and put it back. He stretched out, pillowed his head on his hands, crossed his legs. The black leather he wore, the jacket, fatigues, boots were all brand new, gleaming dully through the thick layers of dust.

“Oh Snake,” Blue heard herself say, “You look so damn good.”

“You look like a million bucks.” He made a shape like a smile. “About seven hundred thousand U.S. Dollars. That how much it all cost you?”

“Cost a lot more than that, you son of a bitch,” she said haughtily. “I took me out here and bought power. I run this town. Anything you want to do gonna have to be on my say-so, and don’t you fucking forget that.”

Snake shut the one eye. Blue sat back to watch him jerk and twitch as sleep claimed him. Damn, what to do with him? She stood up.

“Don’t leave,” Snake said. “We got to talk.” His blue eye blazed toward the ceiling.

“You got to sleep and we’ll talk later,” Blue said and gave up. “You ain’t getting the money, Snake.”

“Nah,” he said in his dry whispery voice. “I’m here looking for some damn runaway. You got enough people to go into the area with me, I’d appreciate that.”

“We made a pretty good team.”

“For a couple minutes.”

“I’m glad to see you,” Blue said to the bad man.

“Bull shit,” Snake said. “You just as soon never see me again.”

That was the truth. Blue unbuttoned her shirt. Unleashing the tits the surgeon had given her. “What do you think?”

Snake turned his head to see. “Carjack, I remember when you were just a little faggot with a machine gun. What else you buy, a pussy?”

“Baby, I got a fine hole already,” Blue said. “Ain’t no surgeon can cut one any better, and that’s the truth.”

“Why didn’t you cut your dick off?” Snake laughed.

“You are one sick motherfuck.” Blue said. “How you feeling, Snake?”

“What do you mean, how am I feeling? You think you gonna turn me on?” Snake turned his head away. Blue told herself she wasn’t thinking anything like that. Fuck him. Blue looked down at the dusty man.

“Take your damn boots off, Plissken. Putting them all over my bed. Here.” She sat down at his feet to ease them off. Snake let her, reached down to pulled a knife off his leg and dropped into the boot.

“What do you want from me?” It didn’t sound like he cared very much.

“I just want you to feel comfortable baby,” Blue purred.

“Uh huh,” Snake grimaced. “So far, you’ve had two chances to sell me out. You took both of them.”

“That was just business, Snake.”

“You damn little faggot, I said I’d wrap your guts around your neck the next time I saw you. That would make me feel comfortable.”

Blue knew he wouldn’t do it. She’d be dead already. “No baby, I think you know what I’m talking about.”

“You got some fucking nerve,” Snake said. “Shaking your tits at me. They don’t change anything. You owe me a god damn lot, and it’s time to pay up.”

“Oh Snake,” Blue sighed. “You right, I know that. But still… There been times you looked at me and I could tell…”

“Can the crap.”

“It’s true, and you know it. I ain’t saying you love me or any bull shit, but you a man and a man gets a hard dick. Your dick gets hard when you look at me and I know it. And I want you to fuck me, you son of a bitch, and that’s what you owe me.” Blue stood up and pulled her shirt off her arms. “And then I’ll help you with your job. And then I want you the hell out of my town. And I never want to see you here again.”

“Sounds fair.” He got up from the bed and came toward her. “Until I get that kid, I’m keeping the books though.” He put his hands on her shoulders. It wasn’t the best kiss Blue ever had, Snake didn’t get much practice that way. But it was tender, and that surprised her. She helped him off with his jacket. A black t-shirt with no sleeves, and his arms were a mass of scars. His hands were warm, and gentle on her breasts. She shuddered. He’s a dangerous man, bitch, and don’t you forget it.

Blue went down his body, unbuckled his belt, pulled open the black leather. His cock jumped up as she sucked it in, pulsing against her lips. His breath came a little faster, but he stood like a rock, putting his hands into her hair. Blue teased him a little, with her lips and tongue till he grunted, clenched his hands in her hair and fucked her mouth.

“Suck hard, baby.” He pushed down her throat. Blue got her hands round his ass, feeling ridges and whorls. There wasn’t a square inch on the man that wasn’t scarred. She pushed her fingers between his buttocks, and then he filled her mouth with bitter fluid. She turned her head and spat.

“That was for me,” Snake said. “This one is yours.” He pulled her to her feet, and buried his head in her breasts, tonguing the big nipples. Hard hands running over her back.

“Help me get out my boots.” She pulled away from him, sat down on the bed. Snake knelt before her, took one ankle, unzipped the over-the knee calfskin and peeled it down. He lifted her foot away from the vamp. Blue re-crossed her legs to give him the other foot. She turned her back on him to peel out of her tight pants. Give the straight man a sight of her ass, let him think about that instead of the dick she hadn’t given up. He came up against her, like she knew he would, the metal zipper scraping against her skin. Hands warm on her hips. Cock getting hard again. Blue braced her hands on the bed, pushed back against him, keeping it hot and dirty, get it while his dick is still doing all the thinking. Her asshole felt so ready for him. The lube– hard to get that now– was bedside, ready to her hand. A quick pump, and she rubbed the handful of slick stuff over her ass.

“You ready, Snake? Just slide it in, Snake baby.” Behind her, he was seeing a woman’s ass with a young man’s cock and balls, a woman’s hand teasing herself, fingertip sliding in.

“Damn.” His voice was husky.

“C’mon, Snake…Sssnake…” Blue hissed. Wasn’t the first time she’d called his name, but it was the first time he ever heard it. Oh, yeah. Calling death’s name. Who can say why? He took hold of her hips once more, she reached back to guide him in. He grunted, pushed smooth, and his dick slid deep into her ass. And pulled back, slow.

Blue felt good. Blue felt- exalted. Enraptured, like the preachers said it, bad man in her, deep deep inside her, bad man holding her. Who can say why? He leaned down over her back, put his hands on her tits, And slid them down, over her stomach. And down, onto her own dick. Snake. Oh, Snake. Motherfucker won’t never, ever follow any rule, never be where you expect him. He knew damn well he wasn’t fucking a woman, he wasn’t going to pretend he was. His mouth on her shoulder, on her neck. Blue bit her lip against the words she wanted to say.

His weight bore her down, onto the bed, and he pulled her onto her side. Moving inside her.

“You come when you get fucked,” his whispering voice; “Or do you need help?” His hand moving on her dick his dick moving in her ass.

“Ohh, Snake…” Blue moaned when he pulled out. He pulled her over on her back. Looking at her. He got onto his knees, yes, between her legs, no straight man ever did before, opening her thighs, pulling her knees up, looking straight at her, pushed back into her ass.

“You look damn fine, Carjack.” He pulled her in. Blue could grind her dick against his belly, he lapped at her tits. His hand on her dick, and Blue heard herself yelling, saying the things she shouldn’t ever say- not to this man, this bad man, this death man- His mouth going slack, and deep inside somewhere Blue could feel it all coming, rolling down her spine, down her stomach, weaving its way through her guts, to come together in a hard, brilliant knot at the base of her dick. Hot drops hit her stomach, running over Snake’s hand. And he was still moving in her. Hard to take after coming like that, but he was breathing hoarse, gripping her thigh, and he stiffened against her. Jerked hard. And again, biting his lip. And opened his eye. “Huh.”

Damn him. Blue squeezed her eyes tight shut. Felt him move out of her. Felt his weight move alongside of her, heard the rustle as he lay down, the zip of his fly. She opened her eyes to see. On his back, arms pillowing his head.

“Can you sleep now?”

“Think so.” His eye closed.

Blue lay down next to him. His hand came over her waist, got heavy. In a while she would have to go outside, do something that, because Snake was involved, would probably kill her. But right now, she would sleep.


End file.
